Je peux pas dormir
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Alternative à Ca me démange. Point de vue de Duo. Il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voudrait qu'il reviendrait toujours au même point. On n'échappe pas à ce qu'on est. Jamais... slash


**Je peux pas dormir **

JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS ! Nan sérieux, j'ai halluciné quand j'ai vu que j'avais oublié de le dire dans la première partie. Celle-ci vient assez vite je dois dire, mais quand on a l'inspiration, faut écrire, sinon ça reporte trop le truc. Et puis, c'est Noël , comme je disais alors je peux bien faire un petit cadeau (même si s'en est pas vraiment un… lol). Voici donc le point de vue de Duo, c'est un peu une suite, mais ça peut aussi bien être pris à part je pense, parce que c'est pas vraiment évident…

Sur ce bonne lecture… J'espère ! lol

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

- Kat-chou, t'es vraiment un cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeef !

Fallait bien que je félicite Quatre pour son délicieux fraisier. Non vraiment, un fraisier à se damner… Et puis c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de se retrouver tous autour d'une table pour déguster un bon plat cuisiné. Mais enfin, c'est pas tous les jours Noël, non plus.

Quoiqu'en fait, à voir les têtes d'ahuris qu'ils tirent tous, y'en a pas un qui sache c'que c'est Noël. Remarque, ça m'étonne pas, entre Heero qui a jamais fêté quoi que ce soit de sa vie, Trowa qui peut-être mais qui sait pas, et Wuffy qui vient d'un village tellement paumé que même avec une carte méga détaillée on pourrait pas y aller… Quatre, bon, lui c'est une exception. Il a dû être tellement couvert de cadeaux qu'il ne sait plus quoi en faire. Et puis moi, ben moi, ça m'rappelle quand Sœur Hélène nous…

Non, délicieux gâteau aux fraises, vraiment.

Quatre a mis un peu de musique, pas des chants de Noël, heureusement, sinon j'aurais jeté la stéréo par la fenêtre, au risque d'alerter tout le voisinage. J'ai horreur de ces trucs, tous ces débiles qui chantent une paix qui a disparu depuis des siècles, qui n'a peut-être jamais existé depuis le début de…

Mais cette chanson est très belle, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est pas une chanson d'amour, alors ça me convient. Pourtant Quatre invite Tro-man pour une petite valse. Lui il a l'air surpris, il comprend pas trop ce qui se passe, mais il accepte quand même, parce qu'il veut pas le vexer, sûrement. Moi j'aimerais bien t'inviter aussi mais…

J'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ce canapé était confortable.

J'allume la télé parce que j'ai rien d'autre à faire, j'aime pas lire, ni danser. J'ai pas de blague en réserve, j'ai un peu trop bouffé, j'me sens un peu patraque. Sur toutes les chaînes, y a ces connards qui s'écorchent les cordes vocales. Faut croire qu'ils ont décidé de me mettre les nerfs en pelote ce soir.

A force de zapping, je finis par tomber sur un dessin animé à la con, exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Rien à foutre que tu me regardes avec cet air supérieur, que ton petit nez soit plissé par le dégoût, que ta si jolie bouche…

Il est tripant ce dessin animé finalement, pas mal marrants tous avec leurs tronches de cake. Un vieux débris qui a survécu des siècles dans les archives avant qu'un glandu s'en souvienne et décide de le passer en ce merveilleux soir de trêve pour distraire ce monde qui pourrait aussi bien s'écrouler demain sous nos pieds sans que…

J'éteins la télé, j'ai la tête comme un ballon de basket après un dribble, un peu la gerbe aussi… J'crois que nos deux tourtereaux sont partis « se coucher ». Avec un peu de chance, on va y avoir droit toute le nuit. Suis pas d'humeur pour le concert, j'ferais aussi bien d'aller me promener un peu, histoire de digérer la crème fouettée et de respirer un peu d'air frais.

Je fais signe à Wuffy que j'me barre. Il me répond d'un léger signe de tête, et retourne à son katana. Il me fout limite les jetons avec ce machin, il le caresse comme on caresserait une fille. Et pas un coup d'un soir, le genre de fille qu'on aime pour la vie et plus encore. Me demande s'il serait pas objetphile, notre chinois…

Elle est bien bonne celle-ça… Faudra que je la ressorte.

Enfin comme d'hab, je serai le seul à rire. A part Quatre, peut-être, qui sourirait par charité, genre « T'es un pov' type Maxwell, mais c'est pas grave tu sais, ça se soigne. ».

J'aime pas les sourires condescendants.

Et toi. Alors toi, n'en parlons pas. Si un jour, tu te mettais à rire à une de mes blagues, je m'élancerais de la fenêtre. Pour vérifier si par hasard j'aurais pas appris dans la nuit à voler comme une mouette.

Les mouettes ça vole pas de nuit, merde. C'est pas nyctalope.

Un hibou alors. En plus, ça collerait nickel. On m'a sorti un jour que j'avais une tête de hibou. Le mec j'sais pas de où il avait sorti ça. Faut dire qu'il était bourré aussi. Mais d'un autre côté, la plupart de ces sales fils de pute étaient défaits quand…

J'me demande où ils en sont dans la réparation de Deathscythe. J'ai pas trop confiance en ces ingénieurs et puis j'aime pas confier mon bébé à des étrangers.

Mon bébé ?

Ben tiens, je suis en train de tourner objetphile moi aussi, manquait plus que ça.

Non, je suis pas objetphile, je suis perfectophile. Si si, je…

Putain de poussière dans l'œil, casse-toi…

Moi qui voulais de l'air frais, je suis servi, à peine je sors, et déjà je me prends un jet de gaz de pot d'échappement en plein dans les naseaux. Putain de pollution. Putain de Terre pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Au moins sur L2, niveau pureté, tu pouvais faire mieux, vu qu'on était trop pauvres pour…

Faut être con aussi pour chercher de l'air pur dans une ville de neuf millions d'habitants…

Faut être moi quoi.

Les décorations de Noël sont assez cool c't'année, quoi que dans un sens j'vois pas trop l'intérêt. C'est vrai quoi, mettre un temps fou pour installer ces trucs pour que ça clignote une semaine, et après remettre un temps fou pour les enlever. Tout ça pour que trois clampins s'extasient deux secondes avant de reprendre leurs petites vies merdiques. Moi j'dis, un sapin et trois boules, et tout le monde serait content.

Y en a vraiment qui ont que ça à foutre. Faut croire.

Quand j'pense que nous on se décarcasse pour ces abrutis.

Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine qu'on se batte pour ça franchement ?

Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine que je me batte pour toi ?

Que je chiale pour toi ?

Non je chiale pas, j'ai encore une poussière… dans les deux yeux.

Serait peut-être temps que je rentre, ils vont finir par s'inquiéter.

Dans mes rêves ouais…

Mais j'ai quand même un peu froid. Et en plus il commence à pleuvoir. Le soir de Noël.

Alors Seigneur, toi aussi tu pleures ? Ou c'est juste le monde tout illuminé qui te crame les mirettes ? Peut-être que c'est juste pour me faire punir d'avoir jamais cru en toi. C'est salaud comme coup tu sais… Surtout que je me rattrape ce soir. Si je peux pas croire en lui, alors je n'ai que toi en qui croire…

Ca y est je suis dans notre super planque et je trouve Wufeï en train de dormir sur le canapé, un bouquin sur les genoux. Ca m'arrache un sourire et mon moral remonte un peu, pour aussitôt redescendre dans mes chaussettes trempées. J'entends les cris de Quatre jusqu'ici. Je comprends pas comment il fait pour pioncer avec un tel bordel.

- C'est comme ça depuis que t'es parti.

J'ai ma réponse : il ne pionce pas.

- Ils pourraient penser un peu aux autres quand même.

Il hausse les épaules.

- Si j'étais à leur place, je le ferais pas.

Si j'étais à leur place, avec toi…

- Moi non plus…

- …

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit.

J'ai rien trouvé d'autre à dire, et puis la conversation était terminée avant même d'avoir commencé.

Je monte les escaliers, lentement. Les hurlements se sont calmés, mais quelque chose me dit qu'ils vont remettre ça d'ici peu. J'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller dans notre… dans ma chambre. Je prends tout mon temps dans la salle de bain, je crois même que je viens de battre mon record au niveau longueur de brossage de dents.

J'ai vraiment une tête de déterré. Faut dire aussi que ça fait plusieurs nuits que j'ai pas fermé l'œil. Depuis qu'on est arrivé ici en fait.

Je finis tout de même par rejoindre mes pénates. Je rentre. T'es encore sur ton laptop. M'aurait étonné…

- T'étais où ?

Tu m'as sorti ça sans décoller les yeux de ton bijou, mais rien que ça, ça me scie tellement les pattes que, après m'être étalé de ton mon long sur mon pieu, je me mets à raconter n'importe quoi.

- Oh tu sais, j'étais sorti faire un tour et puis j'ai regardé les décorations qu'ils ont mis pour Noël, c'est 'achement beau. Non franchement ça déchire, t'as la ville pleine de jolies couleurs. C'est rouge, c'est vert, c'est jaune… Un peu comme les feux de circulation tu vois ? J'adore Noël pas toi ?

Pas de réaction. Je m'y attendais un peu. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de continuer, même si je sais que j'ai l'air putain de stupide.

- Nan sérieux, c'est le moment de l'année que je préfère. C'est plein de paix et d'amour et tout ça… Et puis y a les cadeaux et tout ça… Au fait, ça va mieux tes bras ?

Il se raidit un peu, mais acquiesce doucement.

C'est pas un réacteur qui t'as fait ça , hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Heero ?

Je continue à baragouiner pendant une bonne heure, mais je n'obtiens pas d'autre réaction, mis à part lorsque je te demande pourquoi tu sembles avoir un problème avec Quatre, ces derniers temps. Sujet à ne pas creuser, apparemment, vu le regard de mort que tu m'as lancé. Je lui en parlerai quand même, pour être sûr…

Tu finis par éteindre ton ordinateur de malheur, et moi je me retourne.

Je sais bien que tu ne dormiras pas. Et je sais que tu sais que je ne dormirai pas non plus, que je resterai avec les yeux grands ouverts, mes pensées perdues dans l'obscurité.

Mais tournées vers toi. Toujours.

Parce que quand tu me fixes comme ça, même si je comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, je peux pas penser à autre chose.

J'arrive pas.

C'est pour ça que la nuit je peux pas me mentir.

Et c'est pour ça que je peux pas dormir.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Je saaaaaaaaaaiiiiiisss, c'est pas vraiment plus joyeux, mais même à Noël, j'ai un blocage avec les happy-end. La prochaine fois peut-être… XD


End file.
